The St. Louis Community Clinical Oncology Program is a consortium of five hospitals and a group of investigators affiliated with those hospitals who are dedicated to the concept of clinical trials treatment research and cancer control research in a community setting. We expect to accrue approximately 120 credits for cancer treatment research protocols and approximately 100 credits for cancer control research studies. We plan to continue to provide high quality data to the Southwest Oncology Group, our research base, using the data management system developed during the past three years. We will also continue our post graduate education program for members of the St. Louis CCOP and develop mechanisms for working with the appropriate community agencies as we move into the cancer control research studies. In summary, we plan to continue our excellent performance of the past three years as we attempt to add cancer control research studies to cancer treatment research studies. Past experience and abilities of the investigators and data managers provides a strong base for further development of the St. Louis Community Clinical Oncology Program.